Heartache
by WhiteshadowFF
Summary: Short story in which Natsu confesses to Lucy his feelings towards her, and stuff happens ;) One-Shot, maybe sequel in the future.


So this is just a one-shot about my favourite ship in Fairy Tail. Just some fluff for everyone to enjoy (hopefully). Just going on the idea of Natsu sending Lucy a letter confessing his love. Enjoy 😊

It was near 10 pm when Lucy had finally gotten home. For once, Natsu wasn't there waiting for her, or straight-up sleeping in her bed. Some interesting things have happened during that day, and she was still trying to make sense of it right now.

She headed to her bathroom and took a long and hot shower, especially to relax and try to figure out certain things…

 _A couple of hours ago_

Lucy opened the guild doors and as usual, there was already a fight between Natsu and Gray, who at this point were just fighting each other without any verbal provocation. She slowly walked up to Levy's table, who was currently staring absently to the wall across the guild. Seeing as how Levy was still distracted, the blonde mage deciced to ''wake'' her best friend up, by waving her hand in front of her dazed face. Instantly, Levy realized what was happening, chuckled and apologized to Lucy for not noticing her.

''Watcha thinking about'' said Lucy with a smirk on her face. ''A certain black-haired dragon slayer?''

Once again, this instantly provoked a reaction from Levy as her face turned into a tomato.

''N-n-no, I'm not th-thinking about him'' she answered. The smirk on Lucy's face only grew wider as she knew that was exactly what her best friend was thinking about. ''Anyway, who would care about that selfish, annoying, stupid jerk who doesn't care about anyone el…''

''Except you?'' Lucy completed her sentence.

Levy looked at her friend, her blush only intensifying (if that's somehow possible) but didn't answer.

While they were having this discussion, Lucy didn't notice that Leo had summoned himself to his mistress and was already trying to get physically close to Lucy.

''Good evening my princess'' said the ladies man with a smirk on his face.

''Hi Leo, and you have my permission to cool off'' she said a bit embarrassed. But she didn't know this brought Natsu's attention, who instantly grabbed Gray while fighting, and threw him on Leo.

The celestial spirit instantly got up, pissed at Natsu.

''Why'd you do that flame tard?'' said both Gray and Leo

''Back off you fuckboy! No means no!'' replied the Fire Dragon Slayer.

The whole guild was shocked by this outburst from Natsu. They had never heard such a cold response from their favourite doofus. Lucy was the first to break this silence:

''It's ok Natsu, he's just kidding, nothing's going on, I promise'' This answer instantly brought relief to his face but he was still tense. Loke didn't get the message from Natsu though, and kept flirting with Lucy.

''But, my princess, our love isn't a joke!''

That was the final push Natsu needed to jump at Loke and shove him into the wall behind him, but the celestial spirit replied by shoving a quick punch into the dragon slayer's gut, who fell on the ground from the force, but got up and blew fire at Loke, sending him back to the Celestial World.

''Natsu, what's wrong with you?'' asked Erza who saw all this.

Natsu just turned around and left out of the guild, clearly preoccupied about what he just did. Gajeel tried to stop him at the exit, by grabbing him by the shoulder, but Natsu instantly got away and left.

'' _Why did he go so far to fight Loke?'' thought Lucy as what just happened between the guys worried her._

 _Present time_

As Lucy went over these memories, she finished her shower, dressed and went to her bed, but a letter on her desk caught her attention. She grabbed it, having no clue what to expect. She opened it and instantly noticed the very messy writing, but she somehow managed to understand the words inside.

 _Lucy,_

 _I'm really sorry for my outburst earlier at the guild, and I feel like I need to explain my actions right now… Recently, I've been pretty stressed by certain… thoughts… I'm not really sure to be 100% honest with you. But I feel like you should finally know about it, considering you're constantly on my mind._

Up to this point, Lucy had no idea what to think about it. She had just taken Natsu's fight with Loke at the guild, as him having a bad day, but even then, Natsu was never like this before.

 _And I know that you probably don't know how I feel, and I highly doubt even reciprocate it, but I just can't hold it anymore. Every day now, all I think about is you. You, your eyes, your beautiful smile… Everything about you, is a symbol of pure perfection. And I just wish I could make you realize how much you mean to me, but I know I can't… And it's hurting me right now… Seeing Loke so close to you earlier, just… I'm not sure I could handle it… Guess what I'm trying to say is that… I really like you a lot… you mean the most to me, and all the adventures, stories we had together… Just confirmed how I felt about you… I love you Lucy… With all my heart… I can't make you understand how much I'd do, just to be with you, hold you, kiss you, be a shoulder for you to cry on… But I know you don't feel the same for me… I'm not as stupid as everybody thinks I am… I hide it pretty well, but I am smart enough to know that this is definitely love that I'm feeling, and nothing or nobody can ever change that… But now you know how I feel… If being with Loke makes you happy, then do it… All I care for is your happiness, and I won't get in between you two… But unfortunately, seeing you two like this would kill me… So I won't come back to the Guild… I'm leaving on a training trip by myself, with no clue myself of where I'd go… Please, don't send anyone looking after me… This is something I need to do… But yea, I guess… That's about it. I love you, my angel._

 _Signed, Natsu_

Lucy, had just finished reading Natsu's letter, instantly burst out in tears, at the thought of causing her best friend this much pain. At the same time, she was happy about his confession, since the idiot thought he knew her feelings… But she reciprocated them. She would also be jealous whenever some girls hit on Natsu or caught his attention, even if for a fraction of a second… She would also give her life to the dragon slayer… But he didn't know th..-

Realization struck her as she needed to tell him about it before he left. So she quickly got up, changed herself in her normal attire, and ran extremely fast to his and Happy's home, but only to see that Natsu had already packed and left. Although she met Happy who was looking for his adoptive father too.

She quickly told him what Natsu told her, except the confession part, and Happy grabbed her and flew into the sky, in order to look for him. And they were lucky, as Natsu was just about to leave Magnolia.

Happy dropped Lucy in front of the Dragon Slayer, who was surprised for a second, then angry at Happy the next.

''Don't be angry at him, I asked him to help me find you…'' Lucy quickly said

''I told you not to do that Lucy… I really need this'' Natsu said with a sad tone

''You idiot! You didn't let me answer!'' she yelled at him

The dragon slayer was shocked from her tone, but listened to what she had to say.

''How can you say you care about me, when you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself? You think you're the only one who was feelings? Stop assuming everything you dummy!'' as she hugged Natsu

Surprise, was the least you could use to describe what Natsu was feeling. He was sure that right now she was just playing with him, joking with him or something. This couldn't be real.

''Lucy please… You don't need to lie to m-..'' Natsu didn't have time to finish his sentence as the blonde mage quickly closed the distance between them, and gave him a kiss.

Shocked at first, Natsu didn't know what to do, but eventually started returning the kiss, which lasted for a good 20 seconds.

As Lucy pulled back, a huge blush formed on both their faces.

''I love you too!'' she said with a smile on her face

Natsu, overwhelmed by surprise and happiness, quickly evaluated what just happened, then jumped with his fist in the air, yelled, dropped back down, and kissed her.

''Oh, if only you knew how happy I am right now Lucy! There's no words I can use to describe it right now!''

''You don't need to, I believe you'' she answered with a understanding smile on her face.

Together, they walked back with Happy back to Lucy's place. The flying cat decided to leave the two love birds on their own for the night, and went looking for Carla.

Lucy changed back to her pajamas and hopped quickly into her bed. Somehow, she didn't notice that Natsu was already in it, half-asleep.

'' _He took a shower, and jumped in my bed so fast…''_ Lucy thought, before joining him.

She laid right next to him, and tried to doze off, but couldn't. Once again, the events of the day were slowly catching up to her and she was evaluating everything that had happened from a new perspective. Everything made sense now…

When she finally fell asleep, she didn't realize she had gotten closer and closer to Natsu, who at this point, was holding her in his arms, and they were spooning. Both teens fell asleep with a smile on their faces, knowing they were finally together, with the one person they loved.

Well, here's my first attempt at a one shot :D Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. As I said, I had this idea in mind for a while and finally decided to put it in writing. Feel free to review, constructive criticism is appreciated in any way, shape, or form.

If there's a positive response to this story, I might even make a sequel to it some other day 😊 In the meanwhile, have a good day, and I'll see you soon.


End file.
